cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valenta Elite Immortal
Stats: Making: *Outfitter level 5 *Fashionista level 5 Harvesting: *Mining level 5 *Gathering level 5 *Anatomy level 5 Fighting: Level 100 *Total Experience:34,513,199 *Life 4,152 *Attack 1,057 *Defense 616 What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? I'm a master in: bite; rend flesh; drink life; inhuman precision; blood splatter; blood nova; blood ritual; blood frenzy. I also have: mist form; rigor mortis; hunger; dark angel; dark sacrifice I like drink life, blood frenzy & dark sacrifice the most. I rarely use blood ritual & blood nova because of the prep time. Yet, they are prerequisites for blood frenzy, which is such a treat. I had glamor and didn't like it because fighting became too slow, so when we could reallocate points after some glitch, I dropped it. I like fighting so I can harvest bones & hides, and to that end, killing many at once and killing them quickly works best for me. What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? I like the variety of missions & quests in the game. I spend a lot of time in Bayview, going in mausoleums and around the green areas. The stomping grounds are awesome - rich harvesting, the rumpuses are fun to be around, there aren't too many poisonous maggots. And there is a merchant nearby. I go there and circle around, killing groups of rumpuses & harvesting everything on the way, then I stop by the merchant to make & sell, and then circle again if I haven't had enough. What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? Bespoke clothing & gear is what I enjoy making best. My bag is full of harvestables, dyes... As I write this, I'm in a group with a new player from Kuala Lumpur. I'm helping him get around and at the same time I'm making clothes in the shape & color he likes, as well as gear that matches his fighting level as it rises. Sometimes I get lots of rubies for this, other times I give the items away, every time it's great fun. If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? Trading is central in this game. I'd love to see a market area downtown, with sections for plants, gems, metals, bones & hides, clothes and gear. Imagine stalls that players can occupy or rent and display items they want to trade. May be have price tags. May be even have some way to for the player to leave the market stall and go quest and still have his items on offer. This way, people who agree to the price can buy his items without waiting and he can get the rubies without having to stop questing. (I teach economics, a free market is an idea that sends warm fuzzy tickles up my spine. Btw, CoE is a setting for some amazing price formation processes) Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? Talk to others, trade with others, quest with others, play with others. Back to Elites main page Category:CoE Elite Immortals